


Souless

by suiqingchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel Big Bang 2018
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqingchen/pseuds/suiqingchen
Summary: 关于Sam在失去灵魂期间经常呼唤Cass的原因





	Souless

1.  
当听到Sam Winchester的祈祷的时候，Castiel刚好结束了一场与Raphael之间的交锋。很显然的，对方那压倒性的力量让他吃了不少苦头，甚至还因为不小心而受了点小伤——好吧，如果不是因为Raphael并不想真的杀死那么多天使，说不定Castiel早就已经输了。但即便如此，他也依旧支撑得无比艰辛。

皱着眉头治愈了自己容器身上的伤口，Castiel出现在了年轻的猎人的房间里。

“Hello,Sam.”Castiel一边说着自己和往常一样的台词，一边仔细地打量着面前只穿着黑色背心的猎人。自从他将对方从困着Lucifer的牢笼里拉出来之后，他就再没有见过这对兄弟——不仅仅是因为忙于内战，也是因为自己所做的事情。如果他和Crowley合作的事情暴露，即使不用思考，Castiel也能知道Dean的反应。

而且，他也不想去打扰Dean的生活。

很显然，Sam也和Castiel有着同样的想法。在回来之后，他就没有出现在Dean的面前过。

“Cass！”年轻的猎人脸上露出了一个灿烂的笑容，脸颊上浮现出两个和他高大的个子格外不相称的可爱酒窝。他走上来，给了Cass一个大大的拥抱。

面对猎人突如其来的热情，Castiel有些不知所措。他睁大了浅蓝色的眼睛，就那样直挺挺地站着，像根不知道如何反应的木桩。

因为两人的身高差距，Castiel几乎整个人都埋在了Sam的怀里。对方身上那运动过后的淡淡的汗味萦绕在鼻尖，让他忍不住眨了下眼睛。他似乎感到Sam在亲吻他的耳朵。但他不确定那是不是他的错觉，又或者年轻的猎人只是不小心做出了这个动作——毕竟按照高度来算，他的耳朵正好在对方的嘴唇下面两公分的地方。

所以Castiel缩了缩脖子，试图退出猎人的怀抱。但他的动作却被Sam阻止了。不仅如此，猎人放在他肩上的手反而比之前更紧了，两人的身体贴得更加紧密。耳朵上传来了濡湿的触感，这让Castiel感到有些异样。但是他不知道年轻的猎人这么做的原因，所以他出声了：“Sam？”

“嗯？”Sam的声音有些低沉，Castiel直觉有什么不对劲，但在某些方面缺乏常识的天使却完全无法分辨这其中的缘由。

“你在做什么？”天使的声音里带着疑惑。

“我在表达友好和想念。”Sam说着，在Castiel的脖子上留下了一个属于他的痕迹。

“友好和想念？”Castiel重复了一遍，紧接着皱起了眉，“感觉……很奇怪。”

“很奇怪？”Sam的声音更低了，放在Castiel肩上的一只手下滑，在他的腰上流连着。

“是的，很……奇怪。”Castiel感到一股奇怪的感觉升腾起来，他的目光飘了飘，不知怎么的，突然有一种和当初跟Dean一起去夜店的时候的那种窘迫感。他顿了顿，又加上了一句：“这……不对。”

“哪里不对？”知道天使对人类常识的缺乏程度，Sam忍不住笑了起来。

果然，这个问题难住了Castiel。他的偏着头思索了一阵，眼中的困惑仍然没有褪去，但他依然没有改变自己的看法：“就是……不对。”

“这只是我们表达亲近的一种方式。”Sam停下了动作，抬起头来看着Castiel，一双榛绿色的眼睛里带着些许受伤，“难道你觉得我们不够亲密吗？”

“不，我当然不是这个意思！”Castiel有些慌乱地摇了摇头，“只是……”他对刚才Sam的行为还是存有疑虑——尤其对方的双手现在还是没有放开抱着的意思。

和Sam的那双狗狗眼对视了一会儿之后，还是Castiel败下阵来。他有些狼狈地移开了视线，飞快地说了一句“我突然想起来还有其他的事情要做”之后，就直接消失了。

怀里的人一消失，Sam还维持着原来的姿势，就显得有点蠢了。他放下手，看了看只有他一个人的房间，忍不住低声咒骂了一句。

 

2.

因为某种古怪的情绪，上次没能帮到Sam的忙，自己就直接走了，Castiel对此感到十分内疚。因此，在再次听到Sam的祈祷时，他马上就丢下了手里的事情，赶到了年轻的猎人身边。

“Hello，Sam.”小心地在猎人的身后站定，Castiel出声提示对方自己的到来。

“Cass！”听到声音的猎人笑着转过身来，脸上的表情却在看到Castiel之后，露出一丝古怪，“你为什么站得那么远？”

Castiel沉默了一下，目光不自觉地飘了飘，最后定在了旅馆窗户上挂着的碎花窗帘上：“我没有——我只是，刚好降落在这里。”

“是这样吗？”Sam停下了朝Castiel走过来的脚步，脸上露出了可怜兮兮的表情，一双狗狗眼让Castiel有点不敢直视，“你是不是讨厌我了？”

“不——当然没有！”Castiel连忙摇了摇头，还慌乱地朝前走了两步，“我只是，只是有点——”他的眉头紧紧皱起，那过深的皱痕昭显着这个天使在如何努力地思索着该怎样表达他的感觉，“尴尬。”好不容易从自己那匮乏的词典中翻出一个能用的词汇，天使显然松了一口气。他看着Sam，像是在强调什么似的用力地点了点头。

“awkward？”Sam笑了，他朝着Castiel走了过来，一边问道，“为什么？”

天使偏着头想了一会儿，如实地摇了摇头：“我不知道。”他看着凑到自己面前的年轻猎人，努力抑制住自己往后退的冲动。目光在对方光裸的上半身上飘了飘，迅速地移到了其他地方。他记得Dean警告过他这种情况，那个单词是——“私人空间？”

Castiel那带着迷惑与不确定的表情显然愉悦到了Sam，他又往前凑了一点，两人之间的距离近到能够互相感受到对方喷吐的呼吸。天使面对这个局面显然十分紧张，那双湛蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，里面满是不知所措的神色。

“是Dean教你的吧？”Sam说着，低下头去，轻轻地亲吻了Castiel的唇。那柔软而干燥的触感让他着迷。他说：“那是他定的规矩，我们不需要遵守。”他再次低下了头。

天使的双唇因为吃惊而微微张开，Sam先是含住了他的唇，然后用舌尖撬开他的牙关，进入他那湿热的口腔，舔舐过其中的每一个角落。

“Sa...”Castiel的头微微后仰，想要避开Sam的动作，但Sam却快他一步地按住了他的后脑勺，将他更近地按向自己。勾缠住那想要躲闪的舌尖，将之诱引到自己的口中，Sam用扯得Castiel舌根生疼的力量吮吸着。那津液交换的声音，Castiel感到一阵面红耳赤。

一吻过后，Sam低下头看着神色间有些迷茫的Castiel，低喘着问道：“感觉怎么样？”

“很……舒服。”天使还是一如既往的诚实，他皱着眉偏着头的样子，就像是在思考什么深奥的哲学问题，“但是我不明白这个行为的意义。”他顿了顿，又加了一句，“而且Dean告诉我，这是只有对你爱的人才能做的事情。”

“Dean对你做过这个了？”Sam敏锐地抓住了某一点，眼睛危险地眯了起来。但天使接下来的动作就让他放松了下来。

“没有。”Castiel摇了摇头，他的脸上又浮现出Sam熟悉的困惑的表情，“他说我们之间不能做这种事。”他顿了顿，又加上了一句，“Dean还特地说了，我和你之间也不能做这种事。”

“为什么不能？”Sam挑了挑眉，显然对这句话很不赞同。

“他说了，这是只有对爱人才能做的事情。”Castiel的表情十分认真。事实上，他对Dean所说的每一句话，都持着这样认真的态度。这一点让Sam格外恼火。

“可是我爱你啊，难道你不爱我吗？”Sam问，温热的吐息喷洒在天使的脸上。

Castiel有些不自在地偏了偏头：“我当然爱，但……”“再说一遍。”天使的话还没说完，就被猎人给打断了。这让他不由得睁大了眼睛，发出疑惑的声音：“什么？”

“刚才的话，再说一遍。”Sam看着Castiel，语气十分认真。

“刚才的话？”Castiel眨了眨眼睛，有些不确定地重复道，“我当然爱你？”

“再说一遍。”Sam又说，他顿了顿，“去掉最前面的单词。”

“我爱你。”乖乖地按照猎人的话去做的Castiel丝毫没有意识到自己说出了什么奇怪的话语，只是睁着那双蓝眼睛，专注地看着近在咫尺的猎人。对方那带着些许他看不懂的意味的神色，让他感到略微不自在。他将自己的腰杆挺得更直，似乎在比较什么。

Sam看着他，突然笑了起来，然后低下头，再一次吻上了他的唇。

“唔……”Castiel发出了一声意味不明的声音，猎人那在他的口腔中作乱的舌头让他生出了一种奇怪的感觉——和上次的有点像，但又好像有点不同。

“你都不喘气。”Sam的声音有点哑，带着些微气喘。Castiel无辜地望着他：“天使不需要呼吸。”

两人之间的距离依旧近到能够交换各自的呼吸，Castiel突然觉得脸有点发红——这对于天使来说，几乎是不可能的事情。他偏过头错开Sam的视线，开口问道：“你找我过来，是有什么事吗？”

Sam没有马上回答他的问题，在沉默了好一会儿之后，才笑了起来：“只是想见你。”

这个回答让Castiel觉得脸上更热了，他的目光颤了颤，只觉得猎人搭在他身上的手，就好像烙铁一样，让他浑身发烫。猎人对天使的反应似乎感到很愉悦，他笑了起来，脸颊上的酒窝格外醉人。Castiel看了Sam一眼后就飞快地移开了视线，丝毫不敢与他对视，只能梗着脖子，盯着那块碎花的窗帘。

“既然没什么事，那我就先走了。”飞快地说完这句话，Castiel似乎担心Sam误会什么，连忙又加了一句，“Rachel还等着我回去处理一些事情。”

再一次让天使从自己怀里消失的猎人脸色很不好看，他在原地沉默了一会儿，缓缓地将目光投向了放在桌上那个装着圣油的壶上。

 

3.

在第三次重复同样的祈祷时，Sam的身后终于传来的熟悉的声音。

“Hello，Sam.”穿着米色风衣的天使站在窗口，歪着脑袋看着坐在床沿的年轻猎人。

“为什么来得这么慢？”Sam站起身来，往天使的方向走了两步，却又好像突然想到了什么似的停下了脚步，只是站在远处望着Castiel。

正准备再次承受来自猎人那过于热情的拥抱的天使看到他的动作，不由地愣了一下，继而睁大了眼睛，有些急切与慌乱地解释：“最近的事情有点多——我有说过吧，天堂正在进行内战。”

“不，你没有说过。”年轻的猎人摇了摇头，双脚依旧没有上前一步，“之前那两次见面，我们之间的对话，都没有超过十句。”像是在陈述一件不怎么重要的事情一样，他的语气不带一点波动。

面对猎人这样的态度，天使显然显得有些不知所措。他瞪大了那双蓝眼睛，好几次张开口想要说点什么，但他那贫乏的词汇当中，实在找不出什么能够应付眼下的情况的话语。这让他感到无比挫败，连头上那胡乱翘起的头发，都显露出几分可怜来。

“你不问我喊你来干什么吗？”Sam说着，笑了笑，在床沿坐了下来。他的行为让天使大大地松了一口气，就连那双蓝眼睛，都不由自主地亮了起来。

“你找我来，有什么事吗？”很乖巧地将听到的问题重复了一遍，Castiel走到Sam的身边，探寻似的看了他一眼之后，才小心翼翼地在他的身边坐了下来。

“我觉得有点不对劲。”Sam转过头来，和天使蔚蓝色的眼睛相对，脸上浮现出恳切的神色来，“你会帮我的对吗？”

“当然！你觉得哪里不对劲？”果然，一听到猎人的话，Castiel的脸上立即就浮现出担忧的神情，“是不是中了诅咒？”他将掌心贴在Sam的额头上，一边探查着他的身体状况，一边询问，“最近有没有去过什么特殊的地方？”猎人从地狱回来之后，就一直在进行猎魔的工作，Castiel知道这一点。

“我不知道——我只是觉得不对。”Sam享受着Castiel的关心，脸上是他特有的打动人的诚恳，为他精心编造的谎言增添了一分可信度。

　　见到猎人的模样，天使眉间的褶皱果然又加深了不少。

　　“不过——”伸手握住了Castiel的手腕，Sam抬起头，看着天使浅蓝色的眼睛，“——我知道该怎么做，才能摆脱这种情况。”

　　猎人的话对于Castiel来说显然是个好消息，他略微坐正了身体，皱着的眉头也舒缓了下来：“该怎么做？”

　　“很简单。”得到了自己预料之中的反应，猎人顿时笑了起来，手中点燃的火柴落在了地上。

　　下一秒，燃起的圣火将两人一同包围在了其中。

　　没能从这突发状况当中反应过来的天使被抓住手腕，重重地压在了柔软的床铺上，一双蔚蓝色的眼睛里满是茫然的神色。

　　“你会帮我的，”Sam低下头去，吻上了天使柔软干燥的双唇，“对吗？”

　　他用舌尖撬开Castiel的牙关，像是确认自己的领地一般扫荡过天使口腔的每一个角落，然后缠上那品尝过一次的舌，如同想要吞入腹中一样用力地吮吸着。

　　“Sa...”哪怕已经经历过一次，这样的行为依旧让Castiel感到有些无措，他张开口，想要阻止对方的行为，但早有准备的猎人显然不可能给他这个机会。

　　身上的衣服不知什么时候被脱了下来，随意地扔在了床的另一边，由于圣火的压制而无法使用力量的天使脸上显露出几分慌乱来。

　　“别怕，”终于放过了天使那被蹂躏得红肿水润的双唇，Sam低下头，在Castiel的锁骨上留下一个显眼的痕迹，“会舒服的。”

　　“可是Dean……”后面的话，Castiel没能说出口。

　　在这种时候听到另一个人的名字，显然让猎人感到无比气恼。

　　像是想要抽干Castiel肺里的空气似的深吻着，Sam空着的一只手也不停地在天使的身上抚摸挑逗着。或许是周围的圣火的原因，Castiel的喘息也变得急促了些许。

　　“你是来帮我的，不是吗？”猎人低下头，亲了亲Castiel是唇角。

　　湿热的亲吻顺着脖颈一路往下，留下或深或浅的痕迹，在白皙的肌肤上格外分明。

　　含住身下的人胸前的一点吮吸拉扯着，Sam听着天使那克制不住的喘息声，心里有种难以形容的满足感。

　　越过小腹下滑手掌握住了天使身下略微抬头的事物，轻轻地揉搓着。

　　“这是……什么？”那突如其来的刺激让Castiel条件反射地挣扎起来，但在失去了天使的力量的现在，他的力气却比不过身材高大的猎人。

　　轻而易举地压制住天使的动作，Sam扯下那碍事的内裤，张开口把Castiel挺立的部位吞入了口中。

　　“嗯……”从未有过的感受让天使忍不住发出了一声闷哼，浅蓝色的眼睛里也浮现出些许失去控制的惊慌与无措来。

　　没有去安抚为自己的反应而感到慌乱的Castiel，Sam尽心地服务着天使在他的口中越发炙热的阴茎来。

　　柔软的舌在硬挺的柱身上缠绕舔舐着，时不时地扫过顶端的小孔，最开始的时候天使还会无法忍受一般地想要挣扎，但后来那发软的腰却让他只能仰着头，无力地喘息，失神的模样让Sam忍不住将口中的物体吞得更深。

　　“Sam……”不知道在这种时候该做出什么样的反应，Castiel有些无助地喊着猎人的名字，那带着颤音的声音，让Sam不由地想要将他欺负得更狠一些。

　　将嘴里的东西吐了出来，Sam分开Castiel的双腿，指腹轻轻地滑过臀缝间的小口。

　　感受着身下的天使因为他的动作而不由自主地颤栗着的身体，Sam低下头，吻上了那个自己即将使用的入口。

　　“Sam……！”被猎人的动作给吓了一跳，Castiel下意识地就想起身闪躲——即便他对人类的事情再缺乏常识，也知道那里并不是用来亲吻的地方，然而紧接着弥漫开来的酥麻热意，却让他只能任由Sam将他的双腿分得更开。

　　被唾液润湿的手指浅浅地探入被舔弄得湿软的后穴中，那肠道里的嫩肉立即包裹上来吮吸挤压着，那过于美妙的感受让猎人不由地发出了一声喟叹。

　　忍住自己那高涨的欲望，耐心地将那入口开拓到能容下自己的三根手指，Sam才抽出手指，换上了更为粗大的事物。

　　“唔……！”身后的入口被一点点地撑开进入，那种如同被侵占一般的感受令Castiel有些难受地拧起了眉。

　　“疼吗？”注意到天使的样子，Sam低下头，亲了亲他的眉心。

　　“不疼，”即便到了这种时候，也依旧诚实得可爱的天使摇了摇头，“只是……”他皱起眉，像是不知道该怎样形容自己此时的感受一样。

　　“那就好。”没有在意Castiel没说完的话，Sam小小地吐出一口气，将身下的天使的腰抬高，缓缓地将自己的欲望抽了出来——然后猛地整根埋入。

　　“啊！”那直窜头皮的快感如实地传递给了Castiel此时与人类没有太多不同的身体，让他忍不住弓起身体，恐慌似的挣扎了起来，“Sa、Sam……不……嗯……”

　　但可惜的是，猎人显然不可能因此而放过到嘴的猎物。

　　紧紧地掐着Castiel的腰，Sam一次又一次地顶入他身体的最深处，那令人头皮发麻的快感超过了天使的承受能力，连从口中吐出的呻吟都带上了几分哭腔。

　　“Cass……”看着身下的天使那双被泪水浸润的浅蓝色的眼眸，Sam只觉得自己埋在对方体内的欲望硬得发疼。

　　“Sam……哈……我……嗯……”第一次经历情事的天使没多久就缴了械，射出的白浊液体弄脏了猎人的小腹，那随着他的动作而收紧的甬道紧紧地吸附着Sam的欲望，让他一下子没控制住，也射了出来。

　　“没关系，”看着眼中还带着些许茫然的天使，猎人垂下头，吻上他的双唇，“在圣火熄灭之前……我们还有很多时间。”

　　


End file.
